


Unspeakable

by WeiTuzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, cheol is a vampire, fluffly, it's just cute and sweet, jeonghan being himself, magic cheol(?), or almost that, seungcheol so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiTuzi/pseuds/WeiTuzi
Summary: All Seungcheol wanted most was Jeonghan blood running through his veins, so perhaps he could find a name for the feeling that vibrates strangely within him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 22





	Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, English is not my first language, so i'm sorry if there're mistakes; it's all my fault.  
> Hope you like!

Seungcheol was tired of watching, tired of following him through the darkness and just being at a distance. How could he, a high vampire, be acting like a perverted stalker?  


No, it wouldn't be like this anymore, this will be the night when everything will change. Seungcheol will have it for himself. His obsession has long been beyond the limits of curiosity, so he will not only have his blood, but he knows that his desire will not be satisfied with just that. However, Seungcheol will also not make he one of own.  


Seungcheol wanted that human's blood, but he also wanted something more, something that no other food had ever awakened in him. Something that even the vampire himself didn't know what it was.  


And he was determined to find out, that night he would follow his instincts.  


His feet move without his permission the moment the long-haired boy left the building he was studying to say goodbye to his friends. The feeling of possession ran through his cold body and his eyes became lilac and dangerous when the short boy with the spare cheeks hugged his human too long.  


He recorded the scent of that hamster-faced boy in his mind, because he wanted. It could be important for motivating future revenge.  


Raising his thin nose, the vampire walked in calm, almost controlled steps. The white long-sleeved shirt had Renaissance embroidery on the collar, the black pants made of fine fabric fell perfectly on his body. He was a handsome boy, and even though he was extremely pale, his lips were still red, making him capable of seducing anyone who saw him, when he allowed himself to be seen, of course.  


One hand was hidden inside the pocket of his pants, while the other automatically rehearsed a gesture, while the vampire went in the same direction as his target. He knew the whole way and already knew when he would claim his right over him.  


Two more streets and then an intersection, he would cross the darkest part, and that is where the vampire will finally catch him. He smiled a little at the thought, but around the corner, like the other, Seungcheol frowned, confusion highlighted on his face.  


"Where the hell is that walking blood bag?" He thought, staring at the dimly lit street in front of him.  


“Boy, are you following me?” A curious voice came from behind him and the vampire turned slowly towards her.  


Jeonghan was there, a falsely curious expression on his face that tried to hide his laughter. Choi knew that he wanted to laugh at himself, for being caught distracted, but he would not give that mortal privilege.  


“Maybe yes, maybe no” he replied composing himself, returning to assume a haughty posture in front of the other.  


The human gave a small laugh starting to walk on his back and the vampire followed him, unhurried, imitating the steps. They were moving towards the shadows of the street in low light. Seungcheol fought the urge to smile when he realized this.  


“Sorry, I thought you were. You know, it's dangerous to walk these streets at night, they say that there are many dangers hidden in the darkness”.  


“Seriously? What kind of danger?” he asked the human, still following the slow steps.  


Jeonghan seemed excited about something, as his pulse gradually increased causing the blood to flow faster through his veins and echo inside the vampire, who licked and bit his lower lip expectantly.  


“Vampires, there are many of them around here, and one in particular that usually walks around here at this time”.  


“What terror, and you're not afraid?”  


“No” he heard him say quietly, the vampire had him where he wanted them now, leaning against a wall, both lost in the shadows of the night “I think them exciting”.  


“Them?” He asked, blinking a few times, staring at the human.  


He saw him roll his eyes as if his questioning was not important. Seungcheol suddenly started to wonder if the boy in front of him was amused by his slight possessiveness.  


"My mistake," he said before giving a half smile, "I find you thrilling."  


Something vibrated again inside the vampire, but different from the excitement caused by the blood, it was now a different sensation, the same one he felt when thought of making Jeonghan just his.  


He sighed, making sure that if there was blood on his body, he would be blushing by now. As a result, Seungcheol approached, putting a hand against the wall where the human was leaning, close to his face, and with his free hand, he made a gesture - which he had repeatedly rehearsed - letting a red button materialize in his hand. He offered Jeonghan his best seductive look.  


"For me?" the human asked, somewhat awkwardly, collecting the flower.  


"Yes" he said getting closer, Jeonghan had the flower now held close to his chest with a smile that the older one thought was silly on his lips "You smell so good"  


The cold hands rest on the other's waist and Seungcheol moved his face close to the boy's neck, pushing his long hair away, inhaling the smell of the blood that captivated him and made him thirsty.  


"Cheollie"   


The pet name he had given him sounded like a sigh when his cold nose touched the clear dermis and the smell so appealing became too tempting to resist.  


"One bite, Jeonghan. Only one" asked close to the human's ear.  


The vampire saw him slowly agree and moan when his cold, red lips touched the thin skin of his neck. Seungcheol felt the pulse, the precious blood running through his veins. There was no fear on the part of boy, only desire and anticipation. Jeonghan seemed to want that act as much as he did.  


Then he did, after another kiss on the skin, let his tongue roam the place and finally expanded his canines by sinking them into the soft flesh and feeling the long-awaited taste of the other's blood.  


Precious, tasty and yours.  


Seungcheol sucked, feeling filled with the crimson liquid, and not wanting to take more than he could, he reluctantly walked away. The two reddish marks pouring blood still called for him, however, he wanted to take advantage of the heat that existed on his lips at that moment and give Jeonghan something that he knew would make him even happier and make him even more his, if possible.  


He kissed him, without waiting or subtle touch, took the human's pink lips with hunger and need, saw him wrapped in the numbness that the bite caused and therefore led the kiss, holding his thin waist bringing his body closer to him, out of necessity and lust.  


And when did a delighted sigh escape your lips, Seungcheol found again within an unspeakable feeling, the one that made hug him possessively. Holding Jeonghan in his arms in an impulsive act, ignoring the consequences of his actions, disappearing with him through the dark shadows of the street.  


Finally, he had claimed the human that now belongs to him forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo~~ this was originally a plot with Hansol when I wrote in Portuguese (BR) and published on another website, but I thought about bringing Jeonghan this time, I think it was just as good as. If someone is willing to help me with my translations, I would be very happy, there a lot fanfics that I would like to publish in english ~


End file.
